harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom
|wand= |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job=Leaky Cauldron landlord |house= |loyalty=Leaky Cauldron }} Tom (fl. 1938—1990s) was a British wizard, who was the landlord, innkeeper, and barman of the Leaky Cauldron. He was very friendly with many wizards and witches that passed through the pub to get to Diagon Alley. He had run the Leaky Cauldron for a long time, and had had the pleasure of meeting Harry Potter and former Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge on more than one occasion. It is likely he had met other celebrities and political figures in the wizarding world, such as Albus Dumbledore, since his pub leads directly into Diagon Alley. He was very old by the time Harry Potter knew him, as he was mentioned by Dumbledore in the late 1930s to Tom Riddle. Biography Early life Tom was likely a pupil at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and studied there from the age of eleven until he left, and eventually became barman/landlord of the Leaky Cauldron some time before 1938. It is possible that Tom encountered Tom Marvolo Riddle (later to be known as Lord Voldemort) on his way to Diagon Alley for the first time, as Albus Dumbledore had told Tom Riddle to ask for him to get there. Riddle's profound distaste for his given name was, in part, due to it being so common, and meeting the landlord would not have negated this opinion in any way. 1990s ]] In 1991, when Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid passed through the Leaky Cauldron on their way to Diagon Alley, Tom greeted Hagrid like an old friend, or, at the very least, a regular. Other witches and wizards who were there at the time (including Doris Crockford, Dedalus Diggle, and Quirinus Quirrell) began introducing themselves to Harry, before Hagrid managed to get him away from all of them. In 1993, Cornelius Fudge (then Minister for Magic) asked Tom to keep an eye on Harry Potter while Sirius Black was on the loose until he was due to return to Hogwarts. In 1997, Tom attended the funeral of Albus Dumbledore and watched as his body was encased in the White Tomb. In 1998, Tom was greeted by Bellatrix Lestrange (who was really Hermione Granger using Polyjuice Potion) while on her way to Gringotts in Diagon Alley, and was surprised by how polite she was towards him. Post-Second Wizarding War Tom passed away or retired during the next 19 years, since Hannah Abbott eventually took over as landlady and lived at the inn with her husband, Neville Longbottom.DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL Physical appearance Tom was described by Harry Potter upon sight as old, "quite bald" and that he resembled a toothless walnut. Magical abilities and skills *'Nonverbal and' Wandless magic: Tom was capable of casting simple wandless spells, such as lighting a fireplace. On 7 August, 1993, Tom was able to turn off a car alarm using non-verbal magic. This implies Tom was a rather powerful and skilled wizard in his own right, as casting spells nonverbally and wandlessly is highly difficult and advanced. *'Charms': Tom was capable of producing a non-corporeal Patronus, a highly advanced and powerful piece of magic, implying Tom was highly proficient in charms given the immense difficulty of conjuring a Patronus. Etymology Tom is diminutive of the name "Thomas" which means infidel or unfaithful. It was used as a formal male given name. It also means "twin." It is also quite likely that J. K. Rowling intentionally gave him the same first name as Tom Riddle, as the fact was commented on by Albus Dumbledore. While it is unknown if Riddle ever met the Tom who managed the Leaky Cauldron, he was annoyed by being pointed out they had the same forename. Tom Riddle disliked the fact that "Tom" was a common men's name, being those of of his father, and his grandfather, and desired to be known more independently. Behind the scenes *Tom appears in the Game Boy and GBA versions of the video game adaptation of . In the GBA version when Harry and Ron Weasley missed the train Harry asks him for any Floo Powder so he and Ron could get to the Burrow and take the car. *Tom was played by Derek Deadman in , while he was portrayed by Jim Tavaré in . There is a difference between the two portrayals: in , he is shown to work as the inn's barman and is straight-backed, but in , he is clearly the innkeeper, as in the books, and appears to be a hunchback. From the in-universe part of it, one can argue that they may simply be separate characters who happen to be namesakes. *In , if one plays as Tom, and jumps while standing still, Tom will stumble upon landing and go forward several steps. *In , Tom can be unlocked in the first level of Year 1. First, you have to have unlocked Reducto. Then, in Gringotts, after you unlock the doors in the mainroom, use Reducto on the chest on the right. The one on the left holds Mr Ollivander. *In , when the Death Eaters pass their way from the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley to kidnap Garrick Ollivander, it is unknown if Tom or a different associate was at the Leaky Cauldron. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Wirt Tom de2:Tom es:Tom fr:Tom nl:Tom no:Tom pl:Tom ru:Бармен Том sv:Tom zh:汤姆 Category:British individuals Category:Leaky Cauldron employees Category:Males Category:Pub landlords and landladies Category:Wizards